Dans 10 ans
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Bella est un être immortel qui apparaît sur Terre un jour tous les dix ans. Elle rencontre le jeune Edward, agé de 8 ans. ils se font la promesse de se revoir. ThreeShot
1. Chapitre Un

_**Traduction française de In Ten Years (Dans Dix Ans)**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**In Ten Years est une création géniale de Silver Drip - .net/u/1274488/silver_drip**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !**_

_**Résumé : Bella est un être immortel qui apparaît sur Terre un jour tous les dix ans. Lors d'une de ces journées, elle rencontre le jeune Edward, âgé de huit ans. Ils se font la promesse de se revoir dix ans plus tard. Threeshot**_

**Chapitre Un. Petit Casanova.**

_1909 – Illinois._

Le jeune Edward Masen chemine à travers la forêt, en colère pour une de ces petites choses dont est capable un enfant de huit ans.

Ses cousins, chez qui il est actuellement en visite en Illinois, se sont encore moqués de lui. Lorsqu'il le dit à sa mère, elle lui répond qu'il doit être un grand garçon et faire avec.

Edward essuie une grosse larme qui s'échappe de ses cils et continue ses pas enragés.

Pour un enfant de huit ans, il est assez petit et avec une sérieuse tendance à prendre des décisions imprudentes ce qui explique qu'il est actuellement perdu dans la forêt après avoir tenté de s'enfuir.

Il tourne en rond depuis une bonne heure et commence à avoir faim. Une autre larme fait son chemin sur sa joue, mais cette fois, il ne prend même pas la peine de la retirer.

Edward traverse un épais buisson et se retrouve sur le rivage d'un petit étang. Un cliquetis attire son attention l'écartant du rivage et dirigeant son regard vers la femme assise sous un saule pleureur, une tasse de thé et un pinceau dans les mains.

Il se dirige vers elle, mais s'arrête à mi chemin lorsqu'il se rend compte de sa beauté. Elle a de longs cheveux acajou qui vont à merveille avec ses yeux d'un brun profond. Elle lui rappelle une de ces jolies dames qu'il voit sur les affiches de cinéma en face du cabinet juridique de son père.

Bella peint une esquisse de l'étang. Aujourd'hui est le jour, où à chaque décennie, elle est autorisée à venir dans le monde des humains. Elle est une des seuls immortels à vraiment l'apprécier. Les autres de son monde trouvent cela ennuyeux et inutile de se rendre dans un monde si barbare et inculte.

Un reniflement fait que Bella détourne sa tête de sa peinture. Un petit garçon avec des yeux vert émeraude et des joues mouillées de larmes la contemple les yeux grands ouverts.

Bella lui demande « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? ». Elle se lève et sort son mouchoir. « Es-tu perdu? ».

Edward acquiesce sans un mot et prend le mouchoir de la magnifique dame. Il essuie ses larmes et rougit légèrement lorsqu'il sent l'odeur provenant du mouchoir.

Il lui dit timidement « Merci. » en lui tendant le mouchoir.

« Tu peux le garder. ». Il le glisse prestement dans sa poche.

« Je suis Bella, et toi qui es-tu? ». Elle retourne s'assoir sous l'arbre et sert une tasse de thé pour Edward, attendant sa réponse.

« Edward Masen. Trois sucres s'il vous plait. ». Bella rit à ses goûts sucrés et ajoute les trois sucres.

« Alors que comptais-tu faire dans la forêt en premier lieu avant de te perdre? ».

Edward avale une grande gorgée de thé. « je fuyais. ». Edward lui répond avec son menton en avant et un visage boudeur adorable.

« Fuir de quoi ? ». Bella reprend sa peinture et Edward la regarde par dessus son épaule.

« Ma famille. Mes cousins sont méchants et ma mère m'a juste dit d'être un grand garçon alors j'ai décidé de partir. ». Il prend une autre gorgée de son thé. Bella prend un moment pour intégrer ce qu'il vient juste de lui dire.

« Alors es-tu heureux maintenant que tu as fui? ». Edward recommence à renifler après la question posée par Bella.

« Non, je veux rentrer chez moi. ». Les mots d'Edward ne sont que gargouillis car il commence à pleurer vraiment. Bella l'attire sur ses genoux et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés pour tenter de le calmer.

« Chut, ça va aller. Où est ta maison? ». Cela prend une bonne minute pour qu'Edward puisse répondre vu qu'il pleurait plus fort.

« Chicago. ». Il sort le mouchoir de Bella de sa poche et essuie son visage.

« Mon dieu ! Mais tu es très loin de chez toi. Est ce que tu restes chez quelqu'un près d'ici? ». Edward acquiesce et baille, fatigué de tous ses pleurs et de sa marche.

« Sais tu à quoi ressemble la maison? ».

« Elle a une porte bleue et une grande étable rouge derrière. ». Bella tente de se souvenir des alentours et essaie de se rappeler si elle est passée à proximité de cette demeure ce matin.

« Je crois savoir où c'est. Il y aurait-il un chien attaché à l'entrée? ».

« Oui, c'est Mollie. Elle est le chien de mon cousin. J'ai demandé un chien à mon papa, mais il a dit que nous vivons en ville et ce serait pas commode. ». Edward soupire. « Mademoiselle Bella? ».

« Oui Edward? ». Edward baille encore et ses yeux se ferment.

« Est ce que je vais vous revoir? ». Bella réfléchit à sa question durant une bonne minute avant de répondre.

« Ton père a un cabinet juridique. Est ce que ça a le même nom que toi? ». Edward fait juste oui de la tête, trop fatigué pour répondre. « Je serais là dans dix ans. ».

« Merci, mademoiselle Bella. Je promet d'être là moi aussi. ». Ce sont ses derniers mots avant qu'il s'endorme. Bella le soulève et place un baiser sur son front avant de commencer à marcher.

Edward n'était pas loin de la maison de ses cousins, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il n'a fallu que dix minutes à Bella pour marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Une femme avec des cheveux de la même couleur que ceux d'Edward arrive en courant de l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle voit Bella approcher avec Edward dans ses bras.

« Oh mon petit bébé! ». La femme, dont Bella assume qu'elle est la mère du petit garçon, attrape Edward des bras de Bella et le couvre de baisers. « Je remercie le ciel que tu ailles bien. ».

Edward bredouille à moitié endormi « Maman arrêtes... ».

La mère tourne son attention vers la jeune femme qui lui a apporté son fils « Merci de l'avoir retrouver mademoiselle. J'en étais malade d'inquiétude. ». Puis regarde son fils « Ne tentes jamais de recommencer une telle chose ! Sais tu que ton père et ton oncle sont dans la forêt en ce moment à ta recherche. Je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiète de toute ma vie. As tu remercié cette jeune demoiselle de t'avoir trouvé? ».

« Oui j'ai dit merci à mademoiselle Bella. ». Il repousse sa mère pour se tenir debout par lui même. Il se redresse et étend ses bras. Bella se penche pour l'enlacer et place un autre baiser sur son front.

« Je te revois dans dix ans mademoiselle Bella. ».

**_xoxo_**

**_à bientôt !_**

**_:3_**


	2. Chapitre Deux

_**In Ten Years (Dans Dix Ans)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**In Ten Years, à Silver Drip**_

_**Traduction Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre Deux. La Boite en Étain**

_1919 – Illinois._

Bella monte les escaliers du cabinet juridique Masen. Elle ressemble exactement à celle qu'elle était il y a dix ans de cela. Le grand cabinet devant elle est remplit de cartons et semble abandonné.

Elle demande poliment à un passant. « Excusez moi monsieur. Qu'est -il arrivé à ce cabinet? ».

« Il a fermé après que les Masen soient morts. ». Il continu d'un ton neutre « La fièvre espagnole les a emportés. C'est d'autant plus triste. Le jeune Edward était promis à un brillant avenir en tant qu'avocat. Même si je crois qu'il était plus tenté à rejoindre l'armée. ».

Bella le remercie tristement et redescend le boulevard, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle peut faire maintenant. Elle avait tant hâte de le revoir. Voir quel genre d'homme il était devenu.

Pour dire la vérité, de retour dans son propre monde, c'est une des seules choses à laquelle elle avait pensé.

Bella soupire pour elle même et continue à marcher. Il semble maintenant que ce jour soit dorénavant comme tous les autres. Triste et solitaire...

_1959 – Illinois._

Le clan des Cullen est de retour à Chicago. Sauf que cette fois, il y cinq nouveaux membres dans la famille.

C'est la première fois depuis qu'il a été changé qu'Edward revient dans sa ville natale. Tant de choses semblent avoir changées depuis qu'il est devenu un vampire. Tout lui semble différent. Même son ancienne maison lui semble étrangère. Il maudit ses souvenirs de sa vie humaine qui ne sont que des images furtives de lieux et de visages.

Edward monte les vieux escaliers de sa maison, mais s'arrête pour regarder Esmée. Elle déplace à une vitesse incroyable des peintures et nettoie la vieille maison. Il peut constater qu'elle s'amuse beaucoup.

Alice et Jasper sont en bas, se cajolant, alors que Rosalie et Emmett sont encore dans leur ancienne maison finissant de fermer et de sécuriser l'ensemble. Carlisle est à l'hôpital.

Edward soupire. Tout le monde sauf lui a quelqu'un à aimer. La plupart du temps les pensées comme celles ci ne le dérange pas. Mais quelque chose sur le fait d'être de retour chez lui le rend malheureux. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Edward continue son ascension dans l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son ancienne chambre.

La pièce lui semble étrangement familière et pourtant éloignée, comme s'il l'avait vu dans les pages d'un magazine plutôt qu'y avoir vécu à un moment de sa vie.

Un gros flocon de poussière volète dans les airs lorsqu'il s'assoit sur son ancien lit. Il craque sous son poids.

« Edward. Peux tu venir ici. ». Jasper l'appelle du rez de chaussée.

Edward se lève du lit et s'époussette. Le plancher sous ses pieds craque lourdement et une des planchettes se casse faisant tomber Edward, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est vampire. Il sort son pied du trou formé mais sa chaussure est restée bloquée à l'intérieur. Il se penche vers le trou et tend sa main en aveugle pour tenter de la récupérer. Plutôt que sa chaussure, il trouve une petite boite en étain étiquetée « _Les trésors les plus précieux d'E.A.M._ » en lettres calligraphiées.

Jasper lui crie encore « Edward dépêches toi ! ». Edward pose la petite boite sur son lit, se promettant de la regarder plus tard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Jasper? ». Il descend les escaliers sans se presser.

« Alice va au magasin de tissus avec Esmée. Veux tu aller chasser avec moi? ».

« Bien sûr. Je comptais chasser ce matin avant qu'Esmée me fasse nettoyer la cave. ». Jasper rit et ils commencent à se diriger vers l'extérieur.

« Alors où sont les bons coins près d'ici? ». Jasper espère qu'ils ne seront pas situés trop à proximité d'humains. Il vient de changer de style alimentaire et, il y a onze ans de cela il n'était qu'une bête sauvage près des humains.

« Suis moi. ». Edward commence à courir, mais ralenti afin que Jasper puisse le suivre.

« Tu es terriblement mélancolique depuis qu'on a emménagé ici. » lui dit Jasper tout en regardant devant lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas p... ». Edward s'arrête de parler soudainement et accélère.

« Edward ! ». Jasper l'appelle d'une voix tendue dû au déferlement d'envie de sang en provenance de son ami. Jasper l'appelle encore alors que la distance entre eux s'agrandit « Edward ! ».

Edward lève son nez en l'air, reniflant profondément en courant. Les appels de Jasper sont depuis longtemps qu'un souvenir et ne l'atteignent pas. L'odeur est si appétissante et lui donne l'eau à la bouche. Elle est éloignée et pourtant l'enivre comme jamais.

Le parfum se dissipe peu à peu et fait le monstre qu'il est, rugir de colère. Tout d'un coup l'odeur disparaît complètement. Le monstre pleure de désespoir et de faim.

Edward repart dans l'autre sens et continue à traquer l'odeur dans le sens opposé, mais ici aussi elle s'évanouit.

Edward laisse échapper un grognement. Il a besoin de ce sang. Il n'a pas bu de sang humain depuis près de 25 ans, mais il a besoin de ce sang, qu'il soit humain ou non.

Une force prodigieuse pousse Edward vers le sol. Son esprit est si concentré à sa recherche qu'il n'a pas entendu les pensées de Jasper s'approcher.

« Edward. Calmes toi! ». Jasper lui crie de se calmer tout en lui envoyant des vagues de tranquillité et de paix. Ça ne semble pas fonctionner au début, mais alors la colère d'Edward diminue. « Arrêtes de respirer Edward. ». Jasper commande et Edward obéit.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre plus loin. Ils se rapprochent rapidement jusqu'à ce que Jasper voit Alice surgir d'un buisson, portant avec elle un cerf. Elle le donne à Edward et Jasper. Edward le vide sans hésiter. Ses yeux s'éclaircissant de manière significative.

« Jasper on doit le sortir de là. Prends le et je vais chercher d'autres cerfs. ». Jasper le transporte sur la moitié du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et Alice continue à le nourrir de cerfs jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne plus cohérent.

« J'ai une vision de toi devenant dingue alors je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. ». Edward se tient la tête. « Est ce que ça va? ».

« Non, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a. j'ai senti cette odeur et je suis juste devenu sauvage. Cette fragrance était tellement appétissante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. ». Alice hoche la tête avec compréhension et aide Edward à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Jasper suggère « Allons voir Carlisle. Je suis sûr qu'il aura un semblant de réponse à nous fournir. ». Ils finissent de courir en direction de la maison de Chicago. Carlisle arrive peu après. Ils discutent tous ensemble, lançant des idées et établissant des théories, sur le comportement étrange d'Edward.

Carlisle conclue « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Il n'y a aucune explications valable à laquelle je peux penser. ». Edward accepte tristement. Jasper sent le dégout et le manque de confiance en soi qui émanent d'Edward.

Edward grimpe les marches menant à l'étage et va dans sa chambre. Un reflet brillant capte sa vision périphérique. C'est la petite boite en étain.

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapitre Trois

_**In Ten Years (Dans Dix Ans)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**In Ten Years, à Silver Drip**_

_**Traduction Lex Lina**_

**Chapitre Trois. Un monde horrible a toujours une touche d'espoir.**

_1959 – Illinois._

Edward fixe la petite boîte en étain qui est dans ses mains. Ses doigts glissants sur la petite étiquette. « Les trésors les plus précieux d'E.A.M. ». Il balance la boite d'une main à l'autre et il peut entendre des choses se déplacer à l'intérieur.

Il y a une un petit loquet rouillé sur le devant de la boîte. Ça ne retient pas le vampire. Edward prend le loquet entre son pouce et son index et le fait partir en poussière. La poussière se dissipe dans l'air et Edward ouvre la boîte avec des mains tendues.

Divers petits objets sont éparpillés dans la boîte. Un caillou bosselé, un passe partout, une balle et un mouchoir. Edward se sent bizarrement attiré par ce dernier.

Il soulève le petit morceau de tissus et le regarde, fouillant dans ses souvenirs pour savoir quand il l'avait eu. Rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

Le mouchoir est très doux entre ses doigts, il le lève vers son visage et le renifle. Aucune odeur sauf une légère touche d'eau salée.

Edward met le mouchoir dans la poche de sa chemise et fouille parmi les autres objets. Aucun d'entre eux n'a le même attrait que le mouchoir. Il ferme la boite en soupirant et descend les escaliers pour jouer de son piano.

_Angleterre 2049._

Edward pense pour lui même « Ce monde est si répétitif », alors qu'il marche dans une rue déserte d'Angleterre.

Le monde est en guerre encore une fois et il semble qu'il n'y ai que très peu d'endroit qui ai résisté aux bombardements constants. Une bande de voyous passe près d'Edward l'inspectant pour voir si il semble être en possession d'argent. Heureusement Edward est habillé de vieux vêtements sales qui sont en accord avec toutes les autres personnes du quartier dans lequel il se trouve.

La seule chose sur lui qui n'a pas la couleur marron sale est le mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé qui dépasse légèrement de sa poche. C'est la seule chose qu'il a gardé depuis qu'il a vu le reste des Cullen. Tout le monde s'est éparpillé dans différents quartier lorsque la guerre est devenue mondiale sept ans plus tôt.

La sécurité est renforcée entre chaque quartier, faisant qu'il est difficile pour les Cullen de garder le contact et rend encore plus difficile pour eux la possibilité d'aller chasser. Edward en dernier recours doit parfois boire des chiens errants et des rats d'égout. Il espère que le reste de sa famille suit son exemple et reste sur le sang animal plutôt que de s'en remettre à boire les nombreux humains qui tourmentent ce monde.

Edward touche sa poche de chemise pour vérifier si le mouchoir est toujours en place. Il le fait sans même y penser. C'est un geste de réconfort, car dès qu'il est en contact avec le tissus si doux, il se sent en quelque sorte plus détendu.

Un vampire avec bien moins de valeur morale que lui l'interpelle « Eh Edward. ». Il semblerait que les vampires buveurs de sang humain se réjouissent de la guerre. Cela rend les meurtres bien plus facile à couvrir, avec toutes ces agressions et violence sanglante devenues habituelles, qui ont lieu autour d'eux. Edward salue à son tour le vampire aux yeux rouges. « T'es partant pour un poker? Histoire de bousculer quelques humains pour leur argent. ». Il lui demande tout en agitant un paquet de cartes en lambeaux qui doit dater du début des années soixante.

« Non merci Richard. ». Il répond simplement et continue à marcher. Richard le rattrape rapidement et marche à ses cotés.

« Oh tu chasses encore le rat? Tu devrais passer à l'humain. Tu ne dois tuer qu'un seul humain comparer à la centaine de rats qu'il te faut pour te sentir rassasier. En plus les humains sont bien meilleurs au goût que la vermine. ». Edward envoie balader son offre. Richard le laisse tout seul après qu'il ai aperçu un petit garçon esseulé qui saigne.

Edward se dirige vers le parc espérant trouver un quelconque petit animal pour éteindre sa soif constante. Le parc est remplit de maisons en carton et de personnes qui essaient de s'en sortir malgré la situation. On peut entendre des coups de feu un peu plus loin.

Une tête sort brusquement d' une des maisons. « Vous avez du pain? » lui demande une voix bourrue.

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse lui répondre une odeur capte son attention. Une odeur qu'il a déjà senti par le passé. Edward accélère son rythme et commence à suivre la fragrance qui s'enfonce profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à une fontaine cassée.

Il y a une magnifique jeune femme assise au bord de cette fontaine. Elle contemple les étoiles.

Elle se murmure « Ce monde est devenu si horrible. ». Edward peut jurer qu'il a déjà entendu sa jolie voix quelque part avant aujourd'hui. Il lui répond avant même qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

« Oui, il l'est et ça semble empirer. ». La jeune femme se tourne et Edward est captivé par son regard. Ses yeux le dévisagent et semblent le reconnaître. L'espace d'un bref instant elle semble un peu perdue. Elle lui dit.

« Viens t'assoir près de moi ». Edward s'exécute. Ils restent assis durant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward casse le silence.

« Tu sais, il est dangereux pour une si magnifique femme telle que vous d'être dehors de nos jours. ». La femme hausse les épaules en réponse sans paraître plus inquiète. Il poursuit « Est ce que l'on s'est déjà rencontré auparavant? ».

Il est sûr que s'il avait déjà rencontrer une femme avec un parfum si appétissant, il s'en serait souvenu. La jeune femme regarde vers lui et déplace une mèche de cheveux hors des yeux d'Edward. Lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec la sienne un courant électrique passe entre eux. Elle lui répond finalement.

« Oui, il y a très très longtemps Edward. ».

« Comment connais tu mon prénom? ». Il lui demande et un sourire orne le jolie visage de la femme.

« Tu me l'as dit. ». Edward assimile cette nouvelle information pendant une minute.

« Je suppose que c'est pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce jour là. Tu as oublié. ». Son sourire laisse place à un froncement de sourcils.

Edward tout gentleman qu'il est, s'excuse alors qu'il n'a même pas idée de quoi. Elle rit/ « Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes souvenirs se sont évanouis. ». elle recommence à contempler les étoiles et Edward suit son regard.

En regardant toujours le ciel, il lui demande « quel est ton nom? »?

« Bella. ». C'est la dernière question qu'il lui a posé avant que le soleil commence son ascension. À un moment durant la nuit, la main de Bella à finit dans celle d'Edward et sa tête repose sur son épaule. Elle murmure tristement.

« Je dois y aller. ». Les oiseaux commencent à chanter.

« Quoi? Mais où? ». Edward s'alarme/

« Ce sont les lois de mon monde. Je ne suis pas autorisée à rester ici plus d'une journée. Les choses sont ainsi faites. ». elle se lève et retire la poussière de ses vêtements.

Edward lui demande désespérément « Est ce que je te reverrais un jour? ».

Bella se mord la lèvre et regarde les alentours. Elle se baisse un peu ainsi ils se tiennent à la même hauteur. Doucement, elle se penche vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. Les yeux d'Edward papillonnent lorsqu'il sent la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peu après il perd le contact et Edward garde les yeux fermés, savourant la sensation. Il entend Bella chuchoter.

« Dans dix ans. ».

Lorsqu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, elle est partie.

**xoxo**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
